


警车

by Aa1434680



Category: jensoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jensoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 妮1
Kudos: 24





	警车

周末晚上，金珍妮和金智秀驾驶着警车驶回镇上，由于放假的关系，路上没有人，只剩下路灯孤零零地在发着光，他们行驶过一大片的田野，金智秀打开车窗呼吸来自田野的独特味道，她喜欢这种味道，像是身体靠着嗅觉在某个瞬间和大自然融为一体了，旁边的金珍妮驾驶着车，从口袋里掏出一包烟点上，淡蓝色的烟雾顺着车窗飘出去，被风吹散在夜里，但还有烟雾留在逼仄的车厢内，金智秀轻轻地咳嗽了一声，金珍妮看了她一眼。

“就一根，憋了一天了“

她们负责到镇上去勘查人们的健康状态，拿着一小台体温计，挨家挨户的测体温，口罩从早上戴到晚上，金珍妮在此期间一根烟也没抽过，到晚上她终于受不了了。

金智秀没有说话，而是接着把车窗摇下来，她把头垫在车窗边缘，金珍妮吸完烟之后就把烟头扔出车外，烟头在地上滚落了几下随后熄灭了，她们还需要一个小时才能够到镇上，金珍妮的眼睛酸痛极了，前方的路灯照得她眼睛不断流泪，她预备用手背去擦的时候，金智秀阻止了她，她们在一旁将车停下来，金智秀拿出湿纸巾擦拭掉金珍妮脸上的眼泪，冰凉的湿巾盖到眼睛上，金珍妮觉得舒服了一些，但是那种不适感还是没有散去。

“在路边休息一下吧“金智秀说。

她掏开手机看了看时间，现在是晚上十点钟，休息半个小时的话，她们12点前能够回到警局，也还不算太晚，她说话的时候，从金珍妮的角度看过去，可以看到金智秀的胸口裸露出来的大半片白色的皮肤，她没有扣上顶上的两颗扣子，领带也被松松垮垮地弄在一边，金珍妮咽了咽口水。

“做么？“金珍妮在窄小的车厢内开口，金智秀抬起头来望着她，金珍妮的脸上没有什么表情，金智秀以为自己听错了，而后金珍妮又看着她说：“做么”

没有人能感受到金珍妮在这一刻感受到了什么，她的脑海中突然窜出来一个想法，就是用领带把金智秀的手绑住，然后自己压在她身上，进入到她的身体里。

路边微弱的灯光照着金智秀，穿着制服的她多了一份神圣感，你该怎么形容呢？很难言喻，就是那种微妙的神圣感激发了你的欲望和暴力因子，她的脸上被路灯照出阴影，睫毛扑闪扑闪，用毫无防备而无辜的眼神望着你，她总是这样，看起来楚楚可怜却柔媚万分，你很难形容这一瞬间的感觉，金珍妮索性不去想，直接抛出问题：“做么”。

金智秀几不可闻地回答说：“嗯”

她们打开后车门钻进去，随后便开始接吻，金珍妮的行为有些暴力，她将金智秀摁在车窗上亲吻，粗暴地碾过她的嘴唇，舌头钻进去抓住金智秀有些笨拙的舌头，她的嘴里还有刚刚吸过的薄荷烟草的味道，金智秀讨厌烟味，但是在这个时候说这个好像不太好，金珍妮亲吻她的时候，觉得自己要的还不够，于是她将手让伸入金智秀的制服里，用手去抓住温热的乳房，她有些着急了，金智秀被她冰凉的手刺激地嘶一声的叫出来，她皱了皱眉头瞪了一眼金珍妮，金珍妮随即摆出一副无辜的表情，她也很擅长这样，她继续凑上去和金智秀接吻，手上的动作也没停下，她边在对方的嘴里攻城略地，一边的手在揉捻她娇嫩的乳头，直到她肿大起来，金智秀被她吻得身体有写酥麻了，她将金智秀的衣服扣子一个个揭开的时候，遭到了衣服扣子的反抗，她实在是没有过多耐心了，在这个时候。

在她预备将衣服撕开的时候，金智秀的手伸过来，阻止她的暴力行为，她还需要穿着这身衣服回到警局里头，金珍妮的嘴巴翘起来，她有些不高兴了，金智秀躺在车后座上，头发散落在一旁，她边看着金珍妮边慢慢解开扣子，怎么说呢，这是一个充满诱惑感的瞬间，夏娃躺在你的身下，用神圣而充满诱惑的眼睛望着你，你的小腹会变得湿热起来，金珍妮俯下来亲了一下金智秀的嘴巴，金智秀用双腿夹着她的腰，她把身体贴上了去，用纤细的手臂拦住金珍妮的脖颈。

“不要那么着急，我们还有很多时间“金智秀在金珍妮的耳边说，她说话的时候吹出热气，金珍妮变得有些敏感起来了，金珍妮的手往下，解开金智秀的皮带，将她的裤子褪到小腿，露出下体和细长的大腿，她从小腹开始亲吻，直到大腿根，牙齿滑过皮肤的时候，金珍妮的头发垂在皮肤上的时候，她的呼吸拍打大腿间的时候，组成了一种奇妙令人发软的感觉，湿意从内裤里渗透出来，这细微的快感正在累积，折磨着金智秀。

金珍妮的头埋在她的两腿之间，她的舌头灵活地在周围探来探去，湿热的舌头在敏感的部位不断游走，这让金智秀变得有点难耐了起来，她紧张地想要抓住什么，于是她抓住了金珍妮的手，金珍妮将舌头伸进去，她的嘴唇和金智秀的身体相贴，她的呼吸就喷洒在湿淋淋的双腿之间，金智秀将腰挺起来了一点，大腿无意识地夹紧，金珍妮用手把她大腿掰开，她被打开的很彻底。

金珍妮的手指在穴口徘徊，却迟迟不进去，她在等待金智秀开口，金智秀有些难以忍受这种空虚的感觉，她扭着腰，将自己凑上前去，金珍妮望着她的嘴唇，于是她开口道：

“进来吧...求你了“话音刚落，金珍妮的手指就挺进那已经充分润滑的甬道，甬道紧紧地包裹着她的手指，金智秀的呻吟被顶得从喉咙里滑出来，金珍妮的手指被湿润包裹，她缓缓地开始抽动，观察着金智秀的表情，看她的表情从难耐到难以忍受，她望着金智秀被她顶到敏感点的时候的表情，下体也传来了湿热感，自己也感到了满足。

金智秀的眉头紧锁，嘴巴急促地呼吸着，她的脸色潮红，她正在接受金珍妮的手指在她体内进出，金珍妮恶意地碾过那敏感点，让快感拍得她双腿发软，她的脊背像是通了电一样酥软，她被金珍妮操控着，让金珍妮顶到最深处，她即将被快感燃烧到形神俱毁，她的身体滚烫，即将迎来高潮，她高潮的时候，金珍妮俯下身和她亲吻。

在这神圣的警车后座上，金智秀留下了一些不知名的液体。

她们将继续行驶在路上。


End file.
